A survival guide to the Atmos
by phantomgirl113
Summary: With the treachery of lies put forth by the evil scoundrels at Cartoon network. I have gone in to a slight depression, and so to combat this I have decided to create a survival guide for a Storm hawks fan incases they find themselves in the world of atmos
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own Storm hawks

OK so you where magically telaported to the world of Atmos, wonderful but now what?

The 1st thing you do after running around screaming " I can' believe it I am in the world of Atmos" is not to panic. After that you must try to figure out where the heck you are. You can do this by looking at the color of the sky, is it Red, is it Blue, is it Green, or can you see it at all?

Color code

Blue: you could be on some sky knight control terra like Atmosia or Terra Rex, but be careful as not all terras are ruled by sky knights.

Red: your most likely on Cyclonia, Be extremely careful and if you are a sky knight lover be even more so, as Talons do not take kindly to strangers.

Green: Don't make a sound whispers You my Dimenchanly misplaced friend are on Terra Deep, the home of the Murk Raiders.

Yellow: Ran fast and stay low because on Terra Bogaton you're on the menu.

Hey it's to dark to even see my hand in front of my face: Write your will and say your prayers, I hate to say it but you're in the Black Gorge.

No mater where you are you (except for the Black Gorge as you are most likely all ready in the belly of a monster.) you will have laws. However you where unlucky and are on Terra Deep some of the laws can be over looked.

Law

1. Do NOT steel a sky ride as for one unless you ride motorcycles and or fly aircraft you will most likely end up crashing, and secondly the owner of the ride will be trying to kill you.

2. Stay discreet. Do not draw attention to your self, unless you want every one to know that you're not from there and please what ever you do try to keep the fangirl/boy moments a minimal, you do not want people to think you're crazy.

3. Do not except a ride from a Raptor, as he just wants to eat you for supper.

4. If you meet up with Dark ace DO NOT run up to him and give him a hug, he will kill you. This law however can be ignored if you are on Terra Deep or Terra Bogaton and then you must say this " OMG you saved my life, thank you thank you thank you " or something around those lines.

5. Do not piss off any Talons, as they do not like any non-Talons to begin with and dislike even more if you resemble anyone from a specific Sky knight squadron.

6. If you want to live long enough to eat dinner. Then do not disturber Ravess when she is practicing.

7.wallop cooking is bad for your health.

So ok now you know where you are and you know the law, but how do you get along with the locals? As in all foreign settings it is always a good thing to respect local customs and traditions, needless to say if the customs says that you are dinner then by all means run the other way.

So end the survival guide for now any way.


	2. Chapter 2 Cyclonia

A survival guide to the Atmos Chapter 2 Cyclonia 

Oh, yes Cyclonia, the home of Talons and almost everything evil on the Atmos. You probably do not want to end up in the dungeons so here are some tips on how to make your time here "enjoyable".

The fastest way to the dungeons is not looking like a Talon; you can get a uniform with little to no trouble by doing theses steps.

Step One: Hide in the air vents and wait to it's dark

Step Two: When the coast is clear stealthily make your way to the laundry room (note stealthily means not a sound in other words you are a sneaky ninja)

Step Three: Find a uniform in your own size that is preferably clean, then make sure everything is back where it belongs. (Hey what to you think Ravess does in her spare time.)

Step Four: Go find an abandon closet for a good night's rest. (To sleep in a bunk will risk showing your not a Talon and to sleep in an air vent is uncomfortable.)

Now you can walk around with out the worry of being sent to the dungeons, but now you have four big problems (in order of rank) Master Cyclonis, Dark Ace, Ravess and Snipe.

But the two you have to worry about the most are Dark Ace and Ravess, as they like taking care of things personally; they are highly intelligent and spend most the time with lower ranking Talons (so they most likely know who's who). Master Cyclonis, is intelligent beyond her years and likes to do things personally but has vary little contact with her Talons, except for the elite and a hand full of guards (which is mostly because she scares the cripe out of everyone). And finale Snipe who doesn't have two brain cells to rub together (seriously he must have an IQ of like 30 or something).


	3. Chapter 3 surviving the Condor

A/N : I do not own Storm hawks

Phantomgirl113 ( with a Big gun somewhere in the woods) : There you lawyers happy now.

Lawyer/ sniper: Yep now all you just have to pay this $100,000 fine.

Phantomgirl113: Not in this life time ( fires gun and then runs into deeper into the woods and disappears).

Lawyer/sniper: Get Back Here

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 surviving the Condor

As any good storm hawks fan knows the Condor is the ship and home of our beloved good doing sky knight squadron the Storm Hawks. And if by some chance you end up here you might think that you are safe but you are not as secure as you may think. Not only do you have to worry about Talons knocking on your front door but also beasts, Raptors, Murk Raiders and my personal favorite shortcuts.

Let's take a trip back in time to see where shortcuts have gotten our adored Sky knights in much trouble. Flash back one _Gale Force Winds_ they took a shortcut over Terra Gale and all the trouble that caused with braking into the factory prison then the run in with the Dark Ace (which in the end turned out OK). Flash back two and the most famous one yet is the _Black Gorge_ fiasco and all the creepy crawly monsters that went with it. Flash back three _Siren's Son_g, they took a shortcut threw the Sillow passage and look at where that landed them.

So now you know Rule one: Always be weary of shortcuts (and power mad Finns, no comment.)

Rule two: Don't take advice from Merbs (namely Stork) unless you have absolutely zero problems with looking and/or acting ridiculous but if you don't, remember there could be dire consequence. To elevate some it was Stork that got the team out of the Black Gorge and the one that flies the Condor out of danger, so if you have low self-esteem and or you think that it is stupid then don't listen but hey it's you funeral.

Rule three: Do not tell them you are from another world, because after you convince theme that you're not from Atmos then they are going to send your sorry butt home (unless this is what you want).

Rule four: As of now you are being chased around by Talons and the best way to stay out of some Cyclonian bounty hunter's bingo book is to make sure no Talons see your face. If you are lucky enough to be wearing a hoodie or some other form of hooded apparel then just pull that over your face; also hats are good too. But however if you do not have these items on your person that a discarded piece of cloth can make a simple bandanna to hide your face.

Rule five: (can be ignored if you know some style of marshal arts or you are just good at beating the crap out of some one.) do not fight Talons. you are not a sky knight or know anything about crystals, so unless you want to be cleaning animal cages on Terra Zartacla for the next 50 some odd years. Then go right a head and get beat up.

Rule six: do not feed rabid hungry Radars

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Thanks dotskip317 for the Idea about Merbs, and sorry to all my beloved readers I know that have do update in a long time and that is because of a lot of school work and other personal things going on right now but I will try do better in the future to up date sooner. OK


	4. Chapter 4 Surviving Capture, Cyclonia

N/A: I do not own storm hawks

Phantomgirl113: well here is the the next chapter of the guide. and I am also happy to say that I have at last gotten the lawyer off my tail. switch singe thats says Welcome to Phantomgirl113's hide out back to Welcome to The Black Gorge

--

Chapter 4 Surviving Capture, Cyclonia

1st off I do not want to know how you got your self captured, and if it has something to do with spying on the Talon high command then I can not help you. (But if you have any pictures of dark ace in the shower, if you show me then I might just have some thing that could help you get out.) Now if you are lucky then you will have some low level talon (or Snipe) interrogating you then the best thing for you is to lie and say that you are one of Master Cyclonis's spies.

Ex.

Random talon: who are you and why are you here?

Phantomgirl113: All of that information is classified top secret.

Random talon: what?

Phantomgirl113: I am a spy that works for Master Cyclonis and if you don't believe me than go talk to the master your self, but I don't think that she is in the best of moods right now.

See easy, but however if you had the luck of being interrogated by the Dark Ace or by Ravess the best thing that you can do is calm amnesia and talk like you are crazy. Most likely they would not want to deal with someone who is mantel.

Now if you are relay unlucky and you are be questioned by Master Cycloni. Then all you can do is to throw your self at her feet and spill the bean on you not beans from the Atmos. Next you need to prove that you where not born is that world. You can do this by show her some from of electronics. That can be any thing from an iPod, laptop, cellphone or even a PSP or DS will work. If you don't have any of these things you can only hope that your clothing will be enough to proof for her to 'believe" you.

--

Hey reads I am running out of ideas and I would like some help.So if you have any thing just message me. Ok


	5. Chapter 5 surviving Terra Saharr

N/A: I do not own storm hawks (but I wish I did Emo cry)

--

Chapter five surviving Terra Saharr

All right you have been in Atmos for a wail now; you can go on a pat your self on the back. But now what, by now it should be obvious to you that that if you want to have some kind of life here you are going to need some things. The best place to get any item be it legal or illegal is Terra Saharr. But how to you get theses things in the 1st place that answer is simple and easy you buy them. You are going to need money right no problem there are many ways to get currency.

1) You can go beat up a drunk Talon. It is not like he can fight back right now any way and when he does sober up he will just think that one of his squad mates did it.

2) If by some good fortune you can play an instrument and it is with you then you can play for gold (the same goes for singing just make sure you can sing,)

OR

3) You can beg. (As Sky knights are very charitable if you can tell a good sob story.)

So ok now you have money now what do you need.

New clothes (you need to fit in and wearing the same things as the locals you will be doing that.)

Paralyzer Crystals (it can stun any thing from Talons and Raptors to monster or just the unwanted pest.)

A weapon of some sort and a crystal to power it (you are going to need to protect yourself out there.)

Pen or pencil and journal (you should document your adventures in Atmos.)

A bag (to put all of your things in.)

Now if you have anything left you can either save up to buy a Sky ride (or you can go back to the drunk Talon and steal his) or buy yourself a hot meal.

--

Thank you to all of you who sent me plots I will try to work them in some where.


End file.
